Yonder Lies a Tiny Hedgie
by Jay-Chan
Summary: When Shadow's Chaos Control is disrupted, the two hedgehog heroes find themselves not an inch high, and stranded at the sleep over of Amy and the gals.


Hey all, Jay is here with greatness yet again. This is a random story off the top of my head, so it's not great, but I think it holds its own. And guess what? It's a humor, not in script format. Isn't that nice? Yes...yes, I thought so.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sonic and Shadow lazily walked down the streets of Station Square. It was the middle of the Summer, and the two had just found out evil does indeed take a vacation. Eggman had been quite for the entire Summer, and the two heroes found themselves simply bored. Sonic pushed his hand back along his spines, wiping the sweat from his brow.  
  
"Enh, what now?" Sonic grumbled, his legs still tense from the race that had just occurred.  
  
"How should I know, faker?" Shadow said, crossing his arms, somewhat miffed that the race had ended in a draw.  
  
"You know, I wish you'd stop calling me that," Sonic said glancing towards the black hedgehog, who only grunted in retort to Sonic's plea. Sonic shrugged, knowing it was useless, and glanced at his watch. "6:30," he said blankly. "Something's happening st 6:30 today isn't it?"  
  
"Dinner, perhaps?" Shadow said, his rumbling stomach agreeing. Sonic arched his eyebrows angrily.  
  
"No, stripe-head, not dinner. I think Amy was throwing a sleep over today, and I think it starts now." Sonic said, seeming to grow a smile on his exhausted face. "There's still sometime 'till dinner...what say we crash a party?" Shadow now as well grew a mischievous smile.  
  
"Why not?" Shadow agreed. "I could go for a little chaos"  
  
"Speaking of chaos," Sonic quipped "You have an emerald?"  
  
"I always do," Shadow replied, holding up the red gemstone.  
  
"Good," Sonic sighed slightly "We might just need to make a quick get away." With that, the two hedgehogs burst into laughter.  
  
*  
  
Sonic and Shadow stealthfully made their way up the fire escape to Amy's apartment, Sonic holding a large brown sack. Silently they slipped past Amy's window and to the vent situated to the upper left of it. A low snicker emitted from the two hedgehogs, both eager to set a surprise to the four female furries. Eagerly they hopped up into the vent and quickly made their way up and around the winding tunnel.  
  
...  
  
"Sonic, I think I saw a roach"  
  
"Oh, suck it up"  
  
Sonic stopped, causing the already squinting Shadow to bump right into Sonic's rear. Sonic motioned Shadow to be quiet as he put his ear to the vent, listening for any sign of conversation. With a quick smile and a point downwards, Sonic drew the screw driver from his bag and began to undo the screws in the vent cover. However, when he was only halfway through, the walls and floor around the two misadventurers began to creak and shake. Shadow let out a loud yelp as the world around them came crashing down. With the sound of crushed metal and broken ceiling tiles, Sonic and Shadow collapsed through the roof, right in front of a rather bewildered, obese man, nestled in a recliner, a bowl of potato chips nestled right next to him. He gave the two recovering hedgehogs a confused stare, as they slowly got to their feet. Without saying a word, they got up and left, leaving the still perplexed man with a filthy house and a giant hole in his ceiling.  
  
*  
  
Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Sera (from the Sonic Anime, move along) sat in a circle in the middle of the well furnished apartment, clad in pajamas. They eagerly gossiped and giggled, sharing stories of crushes, bad hair cuts, and other odds and ends. Rouge shared her stories of experience, while Cream gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Amy babbled about Sonic, while Sera snorted and giggled mostly. The conversation slowly subsided, and an odd silence came over the room.  
  
"So, what now, gang?" Amy said, still wiping the tears caused by hard laughing away.  
  
"There's always the movies" Sera said, motioning towards the stack of videos on the dresser, next to the television.  
  
"Or we could give each other pedicures" Rouge mentioned, pointing towards the mess of nail polish on the floor, just a few feet away. Sera's attention was instantly averted from the movies.  
  
"Hmm," She thought, looking at her bare toes, "It has been a while since I've had one."  
  
Suddenly, with a fury of mighty gales, two rather beat up hedgehogs burst through the front door of the apartment. Their fur was ragged and filled with soot and dust, their gloves were completely tattered, and the backs of Sonic's quills were singed a dark black. His eyes became white slits on his large blue head.  
  
"Get 'em"  
  
Instantly Shadow produced a flurry of water balloons from the sack, which were instantly hurled at the girls by the two injured hedgehogs. Balloon upon balloon, splashing, soaking, exploding in bursts of icy cold pain and dismount. It wasn't long before the supply of "H20 grenades" had run dry. Sonic, now feeling a little better, raised his hand swiftly, performing a halved 'Sonic Wind', with only enough power to throw around some objects and knock the girls back, dazing and confusing them all the while.  
  
"Now Shadow!" Sonic called. Shadow instantly snapped to attention, as he brought forth the red jewel, grabbing Sonic's wrist in the process.  
  
"Chaos...Contro-!" A pillow, propelled by Amy, hit Shadow clean in the chin, instantly breaking his concentration. As the gem tumbled from his hand, the chaos energies were already doing their work. In a flash of green light, Sonic and Shadow were out of site. The chaos emerald made a soft clack as it hit the ground, unnoticed by the somewhat shell shocked girls. A long pause of recuperation hovered over the room, as the ladies dryed and recovered from the attack.  
  
"What jerks," Amy quipped, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah, to think of doing such a thing," Sera piped in.  
  
"I didn't know Mr. Sonic was so mean..." Cream sighed.  
  
"What else can you expect from little boys?" Rouge said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey, look at that..." Sera trailed off, hopping over a tossed trash bin, to the chaos emerald. "Doesn't the emerald usually travel with them?"  
  
*  
  
Shadow gaped in complete and utter horror. His crimson eyes had become dinner plates, and his mouth was wide enough to fit a football, or at least it would have been. Shadow, along with an unconscious Sonic were at the bare feet of the now giant Sera. He fell back unwittingly, into the passed-out Sonic, instantly waking him up. Sonic rubbed his eyes, and looked up, now as well stricken with the fear Shadow had suffered. They both stood, stone as statues at the marvel a front of them. It was not going to be a good night.  
  
Not at all.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Allrighty then folks, how was that? Good? Okay? Bad? So bad you need to suicide yourself?  
  
By the way, if any of you anybodies wanna be a help, comment with suggestions. I'm not sure where exactly I'm going to go with this yet, and I could use a push in the right direction. ^_^;; 


End file.
